Masked Hero of VRAINS
by Alphazero524
Summary: As the rumor of Playmaker begins to spread, another one also appears, the one of a mysterious masked duelist that combats the Knights of Hanoi, its name: Masked Knight, the duelist with a deck unlike anybody has seen before, but who's this mysterious duelist? And what's he looking for inside the virtual world?


**A/N: Hello everyone, and get welcome to this new project of mine, before we get started, let me remind you that this is more than just a Kamen Rider and Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS X-over, since there's gonna be cards based on two other Tokusatsu shows that I like pretty much.**

**Second, the appearance of our new protagonist will greatly change the way things go in this season, since I wanted to have a certain approach to things that only happened in the first seasons, specifically, the connection the duelists could have with their monsters.**

**Also, this fanfic was obviously influenced by Fenikkusumaru's Kamen Rider GX, though, I didn't want to use the same series he used to give this fanfic a more personal touch, I'm honestly surprised that the X-overs of this kind that I've seen before have mostly used the GX series when there's other five seasons to use, and only one X-Over I know has used another season, which is Arc-V.**

**Finally, I'm more of an actual player, which means I'm more used to the various types of summons in place of just a particular type, which helped me in creating various kind of cards for this fanfic.**

**Without anymore to say, let's begin: **

**Disclaimer: I'm not owner of Yu-Gi-Oh VRAINS nor of the various Tokusatsu shows that are presented in this fanfic, the only thing I own are my OC and the various cards that I've created.**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Masked Duelist.**

* * *

In what appears to be an monumental building there was four figures, two of them are human, the third one was humanoid-like, but in a wolf-like set of armor and brown cape, while the fourth one was some kind of snake-like with scales and a big mouth with sharp teeth.

"I attack with Linkslayer." One of the humanoid figures declared while pointing his right hand forward, the figure, though its face couldn't be seen, you could see a black and green bodysuit with a golden stripe going across his body, and what definitely was a duel disk on his left forearm.

The humanoid-like figure let out what looked to be two light-made blades from its forearms before slashing with its right one at the serpentine creature, green sparks flying from the impact. The serpentine monster remained still a moment before exploding.

The second human figure covered himself with its left arm from the smoke caused by the explosion, he was wearing a metal mark with yellow lines and a red orb where his red eye was supposed to be, and a small space where it was his left eye. He also wore a white bodysuit with a green line going down his chest and two metal belts on his waist, and a white coat with a hood that was segmented in half and reached his knees, and had yellow lines on its forearms, green lines that came from the chest and reached his shoulders, green and dark green lines that were on its waist. He wore a silver bracelet on its left wrist.

"Why you-" The figure exclaimed. "Why are you getting on the way of Hanoi!? Who the hell are you?"

Unknown to the two, on the eye of a gargoyle sculpture, there was a small ball that looked as an eye with yellow sclera and purple pupil, which was outlined with a purple line that went to the sides on the middle, and was surrounded with gray skin.

"Knights of Hanoi." The other human began. "Wherever you choose to run rampant I will appear!" This time his face could be seen, showing green eyes, and spiky yellow, red, with pink strips and accents. "My name is...Playmaker!"

**In other place:**

In what appeared to be an old building stood once again four figures, one of them was pretty much like the white coated figure from before, with what looked to be a metallic dragon without eyes and one glowing sphere of green light. In front of the two, stood a figure whose face was covered in shadows, only letting see an opened blue coat that reached the figure's knees that had golden trimmings on its wrists, shoulders and the borders, and the design of a golden chinese-like dragon on the back. Under the coat, the figure had a black T-shirt, and black pants along with dark-blue boots with yellow trimming, finally, its outfit was complimented with a silver belt with multiple designs on it, and a duel disk on its left wrist.

"Now, Drive Dead-Heat, attack Jack Wyvern!" The figure announced.

_"Count with it!" _The fourth figure on the field responded, act that went unnoticed for the white cloaked figure. The fourth figure was in a black, white and light blue bodysuit, it had some kind of red armor, with a black, white and red tire diagonally across its body, and some kind of circular shaped meter on its right shoulder, and a right, white and black helmet, with the visor shaped as the lights of a car. Finally, it had a red belt on its waist with a silver buckle with a circular black screen on the center, and some kind of red ignition key in the right side, and a red bracer on its left wrist with a silver and black platform, where it was positioned what looked to be a red toy car with a motorcycle over it.

The figure turned the red ignition key on the belt, before pressing a red button in the bracer three times.

_"Dead Heat!" _The belt announced as Drive was covered in some kind of red aura before jumping into the air and diving down with a flying side kick at the dragon, that was soon destroyed in a explosion before jumping back at its original position.

"Why are you fighting us?" The white cloaked figure protested. "Who do you think you are to get in our way!?"

The second figure looked at the Hanoi, the shadows disappeared in order to reveal that half of the face of the figure was covered in a golden and silver helmet, with V-like protrusions that started on the forehead and got wider the closer they were to the V-shaped red visor with a silver protrusion in the middle, only letting see part of its cheeks, and mouth.

"Who am I?" The masked duelist asked back. "My business isn't with you, even so, I can't simply let you do whatever you want, specially knowing how dangerous you are!" He responded. "For you I am...Masked Knight!"

...

...

...

...

* * *

**Unknown time, in a classroom:**

A teen with fair skin, green eyes, and dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contained light blue bangs with pink accents had woken up with his head on the desk. He was wearing a slate-colored jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a pair of black pants and black and white shoes.

Next to him, another boy with dark green eyes, dark green hair that reached his shoulders and a wide smile walked past the sleeping teen, he was dressed in the same uniform the sleeping boy was wearing. He jumped back a little aback at the sudden wake up of the sleeping boy.

"Whoa! You were awake?" The dark green haired boy asked the awakening one. "You're Fujiki, right? Class ended a while ago."

The teen called Fujiki slowly got up from the desk and rested his back against the chair he was seated on, he then turned towards the other boy. "Who are you again?" He asked him.

"Hey!" The other teen replied slightly annoyed. "School started a month ago you know!? You still haven't learned the names of your classmates!? You probably don't have many friends."

Fujiki simply continued looking at him before closing his eyes and move his head aside. "Thanks for noticing." He let out.

"My name is Shima Naoki." The dark green haired teen said with a grin and a small laugh. "Anything you want to say to me?" He asked while showing a bracelet with a screen on it.

"Not particularly." Fujiki responded in a disinterested tone, making Naoki stumble back in indignation.

"Even about this!?" He said once again, this time putting the bracelet in front of his face.

"Oh, that." Fujiki said, still with the disinterested tone of before.

"Hmmm...A Disk Duel?" A third voice stated, making both turn towards a third student that still was in the classroom. Said teen had messy, dark chestnut brown hair with tones of red at the tips, and black eyes, and like the other ones, he was also wearing the uniform of the school and was carrying a black briefcase.

"Hmm...Aren't you Daiki Akigawa?" Naoki asked the teen.

"Oh, that. SOL Technologies's new Duel Disk" Fujiki inquired, making Shima turn to him with a happy expression.

"Oh, you noticed?" He said back, before Fujiki stood up of his chair, revealing an old model Duel Disk on his left.

"Oh, an older model!" Daiki said with an excited expression in his voice.

"Your old-style Duel Disk requires you to insert cards." Naoki told Fujiki.

"Hey, it's not so bad." The chestnut haired teen said back at Naoki's commentary. "I find it more exciting when you have an own set of real cards than just a virtual one."

"That's irrelevant." The green haired teen said back. "And mine is loaded with an AI that helps during my duels!"

_"Hello." _The AI in the disk saluted.

"Oh, hello." the blue haired teen said back, still in its boring tone.

"This AI is connected to SOL Technologies's Cloud, so I can use cards in data form!" Naoki explained. "I also have priority access to the Virtual Reality Networw, LINK VRAINS!" He then pressed a button and in the screen in front of the classroom appeared images of multiple duels held in LINK VRAINS. "See? Like this."

"Not so great." Daiki said in a not surprising tone. "And anyways, everyone has access to the LINK VRAINS network today."

"Then have you gone to Link VRAINS?" Fujiki asked Naoki.

"That's a good question." The chestnut haired teen commented, looking at the green haired teen.

"Don't be stupid!" Naoki exclaimed, suddenly appearing next to them.

_"'Stupid' is a fordibben word." _The AI of Shima stated.

"It's a special gathering place for long-time duelists." Naoki inquired, ignoring the AI in his duel disk. "Charisma Duelists go there too! You can't go there as easily as you think!"

"It's not as if I didn't know that." Daiki told him. "It's true, there's a lot of great duelists in that place."

"I see that you are well informed." Fujiki commented at Daiki.

"Oh, yeah!" Shima replied back. "But if I do go, maybe I'll meet Charisma Duelists, maybe even _Playmaker!_ Or the _Masked Knight!_"

"Playmaker? Masked Knight?" Both teens asked him.

_"Wow Daiki!" _A voice that only said teen could hear exclaimed. _"It looks that your other identity is starting to go into the light."_

_"Don't have to tell me something that I know already!" _He replied back mentally to the other voice._ "Since when is that I've been seen dueling?"_

_"There's a lot of recordings in that place." _Another voice commented. _"It wouldn't be weird if you were seen during a duel even when you didn't know that you were being watched. Link VRAINS is such a well-developed place!"_ He said with excitement that last part.

"They're the hottest duelists right now!" Naoki explained. "Though they don't work together, they've been taking out the evil hacking group Knights of Hanoi by themselves! There's even a rumor of Masked Knight using a deck of unique cards that no one has ever seen before."

"Wait, do you have footage of Playmaker or Masked Knight?" Fujiki asked Shima.

"Of course not." Shima responded. "They're cool because nobody knows their identities! I want to become a Duelist of Justice like them someday!" He said as he did a pose.

"Good luck!" The blue-haired teen said and waved a hand at him before taking a tablet he had with him and walked off, which made Naoki and Daiki turn to him.

"Going off just like that?" Daiki questioned him.

"Hey!" The green-haired teen called. "Want me to teach you how to duel?"

"No thanks." Yusaku answered. "Three reasons why I don't think you are a strong duelist:" He explained with three fingers up. "First: You brag about an object because you don't care about your deck. Second: You haven't gone to LINK VRAINS because you don't trust your own skills. Third: You don't look past the surface, so you can't be a good duelist." His commentary left Naoki in a shock state.

"Wow, talk about constructive criticism." Daiki said with a small laugh.

"But you've three positives." Fujiki continued. "First: Even if it's about an object, you want to talk about dueling because you love Duel Monsters. Second: Being able to acquire the new Duel Disk quickly means you're well-informed. Third: Since you're willing to talk to a loner like me, that means you're also a loner, so you're not a bad guy." His commentary made Naoki flush and look at him with a slightly irritated expression.

_"Would you look at that?" _Another voice said to Daiki._ "He definitely is an analytical boy, I would watch out for him Daiki, he could figure out your secret if he is also aware of what happens in VRAINS."_

_"Don't even have to tell me Shotaro." _Said teen responded in his head. _"I will take care as always."_

"What is with this 'three' stuff?" Naoki asked in protest.

"Hey, you can't deny he has six correct points at his favor." The chestnut haired teen added. "So, you don't have reasons to protest, it's called constructive criticism as I said before, and who knows, maybe it could help you become better?"

"Screw you!" Naoki exclaimed, not listening at what I had said. "Go Duel by yourself" He then simply ran out of the place.

"Hmm...I never thought about that..." The blue haired teen said to himself with his index and thumb on his chin.

"Hmm...? What did you never thought about?" Daiki asked him.

"Is there a three Main Monster Zone limit?" He ended.

"Three Main Monster Zone limit?" Daiki repeated. "I don't remember much about that right now, I probably should have to go through the manual over again to check if there's a kind of duel like that."

"Oh, well." Fujiki let out before walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, don't go off just like that." The chestnut haired teen protested and followed him. "It's bad education leaving somebody talking alone!"

"You are also a fan of Duel Monsters, aren't you?" Yusaku inquired once Daiki reached him.

"Was I that obvious?" Daiki asked him sarcastically. "Of course I am! Though, I would prefer the term of duelist, thank you very much!"

"Oh? So have you gone to VRAINS?" The blue haired teen asked him.

"Unlike Naoki, yes." The duelist explained. "But I don't like to presume of it, so I haven't said anything about that to others, not that I know very much people around the school that like Duel Monsters though."

"And you followed me because...?" Yusaku asked him.

"Hey, you use an old version of the Duel Disks!" Daiki pointed. "Which means that you're also a duelist, or at least are aware of all novelties that happen in VRAINS even if you don't show it." He paused for a moment before continuing. "That fact is enough for me to talk to a possibly lonely student that's also in my class, also I normally get more comfortable talking with others about a subject we both like."

"You definitely aren't that different from that other guy." Yusaku commented after a moment of silence. "The fact that you've followed me even after I ended our conversation back there says everything."

"Geez, what is with you and analysis?" Daiki said as both of them finally got out from the school. "Anyways, I guess that this is where we part ways, if you want to talk about VRAINS in another moment remember I'm your classmate, and I am available at any moment if you need help in something." Daiki said before running away. "See you later Fujiki!" He waved a hand at him and continued his path, Yusaku continued looking at him with a neutral expression before going for his own path.

* * *

**Time Later:**

"Mother, I'm home!" Daiki said as he entered into an apartment, a moment later, a head popped from an opened door, it was a woman with long, light brown hair that reached her shoulders, and green eyes, she was dressed in a yellow blouse and a dark-red skirt that ended at her ankles, and black shoes.

"Hello Daiki." The woman greeted with a wide smile. "Go change clothes for now, the lunch is about to be finished." She then moved back into the kitchen to end the food she was preparing

The teen did as she said and went to his room, nothing special aside from a bed and a desk in front of a window in the room, some shelves which had books on them, however, the object that he liked the most of his room was the older-model duel disk pretty much as the one Yusaku had that was on his desk.

The teen changed into another attire, which consisted of a dark green T-shirt with a yellow wolf head design and yellow trimming on the end of the sleeves, under a dark-blue denim jacket, along with blue jeans and a pair of red sneakers. After changing his clothes, he turned towards the duel-disk.

"Oiii! Kuroto, are you there?" Daiki said to the Duel Disk.

_"It's Shin Dan Kuroto!" _A voice exclaimed from within the room, the screen part of the Duel Disk was turned on and revealed a small black humanoid figure whose face was also part of its body, which consisted on a pair of red eyes surrounded by a white visor-like pattern, black body and dark purple gloves and boots, also known as Proto Mighty Action X

"Yes, yes." The teen said back. "Did anything happened in VRAINS during the morning that I should be aware of?" Daiki asked with a curious look.

_"The Knights of Hanoi haven't made moves for now." _The figure responded. _"As for the other objective there hasn't been rumors nor information saying anything about what you're looking for."_

"To think that after all this time nothing has happened yet." Daiki said with a deceptioned tone, before seemingly loosing himself in his head.

"Daiki, lunch is served!" The voice of his mother took him off of his thoughts, Daiki then turned towards the door.

"I'm going mother." He said, he turned towards the deck-disk for a moment. "Also Kami, if something happens you know what to do." He said before walking off of his room.

_"Tchhh...Of course I do, my god talents are more than fitting for something like this!" _The apparent AI of the Duel Disk said to nobody in particular, as he started a small laugher that resounded in the room.

_**"SHUT UP!" **_Until a number of voices made itself known, which ended turning off the Duel Disk, and shutting the AI.

**Sometime later:**

It was a quiet lunch, Daiki and his mother ate in a nearly complete silence, except for the responses of the typical questions that Daiki's mother often asked him: 'How was school today? Did something interesting happened?' He didn't say a lot, the only topic that broke the silence for a few minutes was Daiki telling his mother his meeting with Yusaku and Naoki, and how the two of them were also interested in duels from what the chestnut haired teen could tell, and seeing in the two of them potential friends.

After finishing his food, the teen got up from his seat and began walking off to his room, but not without first looking at a photo on the wall next to the table, which couldn't be seen completely because of the sunlight hitting the photo. He remained still for a few seconds before heading inside his room.

He then went at his school books, and immediately grabbed one of them, set it on the desk and began working on it. Though, even when he was supposed to be studying, he had his mind in another place, mostly thinking about cards and duels.

_"Dammit, after meeting those two after school ended I haven't been able to think on anything else." _The chestnut haired teen glanced at the book he had on his deck and decided to close it and put it aside, he simply didn't feel himself capable to work without having his mind distracting him each second.

He always was a bit of a card fanatic since young, the fact he had a special quirk that was heavily related to cards didn't help things, and anyways it had been a long time ever since he could talk to somebody about his favorite topic since he didn't know a lot of people that liked Duel Monsters.

_"Might as well see if there's something interesting happening in LINK VRAINS." _The student told himself as he grabbed a nearby tablet and after turning it on, started watching what was actually happening inside the VR network.

The inside cameras focused on two people that were about to duel against different challengers, one being a man with slightly tanned skin and a pretty athletic build, this was one of the 'Charisma Duelists': Go Onizuka.

The second one was a pretty attractive girl which had blue hair of two shades in twin tails, blue eyes and fair skin, another Charisma Duelist: Blue Angel.

_"So, those two will begin a show out there." _Daiki thought as he watched the two about to start their respective duels, the two were some of the best duelists that could be found in Link VRAINS, so, it would make for interesting duels.

_"Oh! Would you look at that?" _A sudden voice interrupted the teen, making him snap out of his thoughts. Daiki turned his head towards his Duel Disk, seeing that the screen was turned on once again.

"Anything to comment Kami?" The teen asked.

_"It took me a while to notice, but it appears that SOL Technologies has a very high vigilance in the server."_

"High security? Why would they need to have a high vigilance?" Daiki questioned. "Is it Hanoi?"

_"Nothing about them."_ The 'AI' said back. _"They have been laying low lately, so, the only option I can actually think of is if there's something of interest for the company." _His response made Daiki turn towards the screen again with a questioning look.

"Something of interest? What could be of such interest for them to keep a large vigilance?" The teen asked himself.

_"Huh? Even more?" _Genm interrupted once again, its interruption making Daiki turn towards him again. _"It appears that SOL is making a complete scan of VRAINS."_

_"A complete scan?" _One of the voices asked.

"Any idea?" Daiki asked the voice.

_"If it's not a virus, I can only think of a possible experimental project that for some reason got out of their hands."_

"That sounds logical." Daiki pointed. "Though, the question is if it will become a danger for the network." He quickly turned towards his duel disk again. "Kuro...Kami, keep checking that."

_"It appears that you won't have to wait for too long." _The AI responded. _"The Firewall has been breached!"_

"What are you saying!?" The teen asked before looking at his table once again, he immediately noticed that the image was being distorted...And a moment later two figures masked wearing white robes standing on some kind of metallic dragons appeared, and began causing chaos through the virtual world. "Dammit! They've appeared!"

_"There's no time to lose Daiki." _Another of the voices told him.

"Yeah, you don't have why to tell me." The teen responded as he grabbed the Duel Disk from before and attached it to his arm, after that he opened a cabinet of his deck and pulled out a deck of cards, which he immediately proceeded to insert in the duel disk.

Unknown to him, in another part, a blue-haired teen also did the same process.

"Deck Set!"

"Henshin!"

**Into the VRAINS!**

As Daiki mind inserted into the virtual world, a group of blue data began surrounding him, and he stood as his appearance changed: Black T-shirt and pants, dark-blue boots, blue coat with golden trimming and dragon design, belt, and finally, a golden and silver helmet with a red V-shaped visor.

A moment later Masked Knight entered into the virtual space through a seemingly wormhole, landing on the floor in a second.

"Geez! They've done quite a number in this place." Masked Knight commented as he started running through the destruction caused. "Kami, do you have a route towards those two?"

_"Just continue moving in the same direction, they're not too far." _Genm responded.

As he continued moving through the place he quickly visualized the two Knights of Hanoi, along with them stood Blue Angel, and a second figure that was easily recognizable thanks to his multi-colored spiky hair, dark green and black skin tight suit and silver belt.

"Who are you?" One of the two demanded.

"My name is Playmaker!" The figure declared.

_"Wait a moment, is that the guy that Shima talked about after classes ended?" _The masked duelist asked himself as he stared at the events from not too far away.

"I have what you're looking for." Playmaker continued as he showed his duel disk. "Stop attacking Link VRAINS. If you don't, I'll erase it right now!"

_"Hey hey hey!" _A voice exclaimed from the duel disk. _"Don't treat your savior as hostage!"_

_"An AI?" _Masked Knight thought. _"Though that doesn't appears to be a normal one, that way to talk...Is almost as if it was a human."_

But as he thought about this...a certain one wasn't happy with a seemingly very advanced AI

_"Grrrr..." _A certain AI growled from Daiki's disk. _"Who is that AI!? How does it dare to compare to a...!"_

"Shut up!" Daiki interrupted doing a single slap over the screen.

"I converted this program into a duel program" The multi-colored hair individual continued. "If you want it, you will have to defeat me in a duel."

"Fine." One of the knights declared. "You'll learn what happens when you oppose the Hanoi!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Playmaker responded in a simple tone

"This will be easy." The second knight declared, making Playmaker turn his eyes toward him. "I don't know if you noticed kid, but you're facing against the two of us. You've already lost!"

"Who said that he will fight against you alone?" A voice interrupted.

All the presents turned towards the voice, finding a masked figure staring at all of them in a completely calm mood, and a challenging air emanating from him.

"Who the heck are you?" The Hanoi asked.

"Me? Just a passing through Masked Knight." Daiki responded in a confident tone. "And you better remember that name!"

"Masked Knight?" One of the Hanoi asked. "That name...So you're that damn kid!"

_"Masked Knight...So he's the one that Shima mentioned in the afternoon." _Playmaker thought. _"Though, can I consider him an ally? Or will he try to stand in my way?"_

"We've been getting a lot of interruptions for quite some time uptill now, you just made simpler the work of ending with you two." The other knight commented with a grin as both of them jumped off their dragons.

"I can't say what's so important about that thing you have there Playmaker." Masked Knight said as he stood next to Playmaker, facing the two Hanoi. "But there's more important things to do right now, I will help you face both of these guys, you like it or not."

"Suit yourself." Playmaker responded as he turned towards the two Hanoi Knights.

_"This isn't good." _The AI in Playmaker's duel disk commented. _"Their dragons are strong. You can't win with your actual deck, as for the other one I can't say what are his chances."_

"Oh really?" Playmaker asked incredulously. "If I lose you'll fall into Hanoi's hands, you should pray that I win."

"And don't need to worry for me." The masked duelist added with a smirk. "What I have under my sleeve will be more than capable of ending this guy."

_"AI's don't pray." _The AI responded. _"We only calculate how to win!" _As he said this, the purple lines of its 'body' began glowing. _"Release Cyberse's data material!"_

A moment later, a beam of purple light emanated from the Duel Disk and crashed against the artificial sky, and an apparent wind of blue and purple color data bits began flowing through the place.

_"This..." _Genm began as he saw the event in seemingly awe. _"It appears that an outside source of data is entering the system."_

"What's this?" One of the Hanoi asked.

Everything seemed silent for a moment, only the waves of wind producing a slight sound, and from within the source of data two propelled hover boards appeared.

_"Jump on, Playmaker." _The AI said, action that the duelist followed, and literally began surfing the wind that was beginning to appear through all of LINK VRAINS.

_"Oi Masked Knight! Don't you dare to get left behind!" _Genm protested, snapping the masked duelist of his surprise. _"I won't accept that AI presuming having a better boss than I!"_

"Sheesh...Don't need to tell me about it." He responded as he jumped and took another of the boards, the wind carrying him through the virtual space, following closely the second enigmatic duelist. "Well, would you look at that? It appears that I've finally gotten my own ride!"

The masked duelist continued moving forward until he stood slightly behind Playmaker.

_"Here we go! Speed Duel!" _The AI declared.

"This wind...This is a Speed Duel?" Playmaker asked as both of us moved through the place

_"Both of you, do you know the differences between a Speed Duel and a Master Duel?" _The AI quickly asked both of us.

"Not really." Daiki responded.

"Explain." Playmaker said. "But keep it short."

_"You don't need to be so arrogant." _The AI commented.

"Don't forget that you're my hostage." The duelist responded.

"Hostage?" Masked Knight asked confused.

_"Long history." _It responded. _"Anyways, I'll keep it short, the first differences is that there are only three Main Monster Zones and Spell/Trap Zones."_

"Only three?" Playmaker asked, a puzzled look on his face before the AI continued.

_"You start with four cards in your hand, and there's no Main Phase 2."_

"So, you will have to set magics and traps before attacking." Masked Knight commented. "But it's not so different from Master Duels."

"You aren't wrong, it's simpler than a Master Duel." Playmaker added.

_"Exactly." _The AI said back.

However, a moment later the two knights jumped on their own boards and appeared right in front of the two duelists, clearly prepared to duel against them.

_"It seems those two know about Speed Duels." _The AI commented. _"Should I help you two?"_

_"Help!? He doesn't need your help!" _A certain voice interrupted, which came from the masked duelist Duel Disk, revealing the image of Proto Mighty Action X. _"I'm all the help he needs, you inferior...!"_

"Enough Kuroto!" Daiki yelled at the Duel Disk which shut up in response before turning to the other duelist and AI. "Sorry for that."

"You have an AI?" Playmaker asked him.

_"No, that can't be an AI, at least not a normal one." _It commented after noticing the particular behavior. _"I definitely don't know you, what are you supposed to be?"_

_"Hahahahaha..." _Genm laughed in response after a second of silence. _"You should feel grateful of being in front of me, I stand on a superior ground than you human-mimicking AI. For I AM A GOD! Hahahaha..." _

An uncomfortable silence stood between the two figures and 'AI's', the only thing that was heard being Genm laugher.

_"God?...Whatever you are, are you sure you're okay?" _Playmaker's AI asked Genm, which made him snap out of his laugher.

_"You insolent! How dare...!?" _He was interrupted when a certain hand pressed a silence button besides the duel disk's screen.

"Dammit Kuroto!" Masked Knight said with a hand over his face.

"What's with that AI of yours?" Playmaker asked him with a serious voice.

"Nothing you need to know." Daiki responded as he regained focus in front of him where the two Hanoi stood at ready for them to cross paths.

_"Kuroto, make us a favor and please try to remain quiet." _One of the voices told the 'AI' which could do nothing but simply move its virtual body as if it was protesting, though with no sound that could be heard. _"You made those two get suspicious of us already, and it won't do any good that there's a seemingly self-conscious AI, though, the one that Playmaker has seems to be a special case."_

"Let's focus on those two." Daiki continued as they got closer. "Good luck on your side." He said as he separated from the duelist and crossed paths with their respective opponents.

**"Speed Duel!"**

**Playmaker: 4000 LP**

VS

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000 LP**

**Masked Knight: 4000 LP**

VS

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000 LP**

And the two duels began.

"I'll go first." The Knight of Hanoi Daiki was facing declared. "I begin normal summoning Jack Wyvern from my hand!"

Jack Wyvern (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 0)

"Next I activate the equip spell: Big Bang Shot, and I equip it to Jack Wyvern, making it gain 400 ATK points!"

Jack Wyvern (ATK: 1800-2200)

"Since I can't attack this turn, I will set one card face-down." A card materialized in the spell/trap zone face-down. "With that I end my turn."

"Not much of a great hand it appears." Masked knight commented just before a screech resounded in the virtual world, making him turn towards Playmaker's own duel, where he was already facing against the giant metallic dragon the two Knights of Hanoi were on when they entered LINK VRAINS.

"Oh! So he has summoned it already?" The Knight of Hanoi commented as he looked at his companion. "Just wait Masked Knight, because your lost is assured once I bring my own out."

"So that's their ace monsters." Daiki said, looking back at the Hanoi in front of him. "Then I will just have to break through his defense before he manages to summon it. My turn! Draw!" He declared as he took out a card and added it to his hand.

"If I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon this card!" Masked Knight declared as he put a card on his hard-light duel disk.

Unlike Jack Wyvern, only a black silhouette materialized this time, the only thing that stood out was a particular belt at its waist.

"What is that supposed to be?" The Hanoi asked as the figure moved its hand and put it on the left knob of the belt and spinning it forward.

**Omega!**

_"Amazon."_

Green flames covered the area, and now the figure changed completely, now looking as some kind of humanoid beast with mostly green, red and black skin except for the chest which was yellow skinned, a head with big red eyes, and black hands and boots with sharp blades .

Kamen Rider Amazon Omega (5/ATK: 2000/DEF: 1800)

_"So, another Hanoi Daiki?" _The monster mentally asked the teen.

_"Yeah, there hasn't been much variance as of lately." _He responded. _"Though it doesn't matter as of now, show him what you can do Haruka."_

_"Count with it."_

"Just what kind of monster is that one?" The Hanoi asked in surprise.

"Something that you won't see often." Masked Knight said back. "But you better prepare yourself, because that was just the beginning." He then took another card of his hand and put it on the disk. "Now, I normal summon Kamen Rider Build!"

Once again, a black silhouette materialized, this time with a different belt, and holding two small bottles in its hands.

_"Shall we begin the experiment?" _The monster said, as he set the two bottles on the belt.

**Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**

He then began to spin the handle at the right side of the belt, making two pipes go out of the bottles and creating two modules where the pipes ended in a diagonal twister way, red and blue liquid filled the pipes, until two parts of armor formed.

**Are you ready?**

_"Henshin!" _Both modules got closer to the silhouette, and after meeting at the middle they stopped before disappearing, leaving a red and blue armored figure in place.

**Hagane no Moonsault! RabbitTank! Yeahhhh!**

Kamen Rider Build (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1900)

"I activate Kamen Rider Build's effect!" Masked Knight declared. "When this card is summoned, I can add one spell or trap card from my deck to the hand." A card popped out of the desk, which Daiki took "I add the trap card: Legacy of Warriors."

"Just what are you trying to do?" The Hanoi asked. "My monster has more attack than both of those monsters! You can't do anything."

"Not by much more time." Daiki replied confident as he and the Hanoi surfed the wind. "I activate Build's other effect! I pay 500 Life Points!"

**Masked Knight: 4000-3500 LP.**

"Thanks to this effect I draw a card!" He then took out the card from the top and added it to his hand. "And now I activate Amazon Omega's Effect!"

"What?" His opponent exclaimed in surprise.

_"Good combination Daiki." _Build commented to his user. _"Do what you know Omega."_

_"Count with it." _The second monster replied as a red aura enveloped it.

"Whenever I receive any damage during a turn, Omega gains half of the damage I've received as ATK!" Masked Knight declared.

KR Amazon Omega (ATK: 2000-2250)

"Now Omega has enough ATK to break through your defense!" He told his opponent.

"So that's what you were planning." The Hanoi said. "But that won't function! I activate my trap card! Pulse Mines!" He said as he revealed his face-down card. "Thanks to this card, while I control a Machine type monster, I change all your attack position monsters into defense position!"

KR Amazon Omega (ATK: 2250-DEF: 1800)

KR Build (ATK: 1800-DEF: 1900)

_"Dammit!" _Omega exclaimed in anger.

_"Unfortunately for us, we didn't have a way to counter that one." _Build commented.

_"Still, we lost a good chance to cause damage." _Daiki said on his head. _"I guess we have no more to do as of right now. _Then I set a card face-down. Turn end, and with that, Omega's ATK goes back to normal."

KR Amazon Omega (ATK: 2250-2000/DEF: 1800)

"Just as I wanted." The Hanoi said with a smile on his face. "Unfortunately for you, I don't plan to prolong this duel more than necessary. I activate my Skill!" He exclaimed as the yellow lines on its clothes began to glow.

"Skill?" Daiki asked in confusion.

_"You Idiot!" _The voice of a certain 'AI' snapped him out of his surprise, looking at the game character avatar of Genm.

"Huh? When did you...?" He was about to ask.

_"Did you really thought it would be so hard for somebody with my godly talents to shut down that mute option on your Duel Disk?"_

"Honestly, I'm more surprised at the time you needed to set that option off." The masked duelist said, making the avatar snap at him, but he interrupted Genm before he said anything. "Anyways, what were you about to say?"

_"The skill is a very important part of the Speed Duels." _Genm explained. _"A special ability that can be used anytime during a duel and only once."_

"So, does that mean I also have one?" Daiki asked.

_"Of course you do, and nothing can be better than one made by ME!" _

"Yeah, of course."

"Double Draw! This let's me to draw two cards in place of one this time." The knight took two cards from his virtual deck, and had an evil smirk after looking at them. "Unfortunately for you, this battle is completely on my favor from now." He then selected one of the cards. "I activate the spell Foolish Burial! This allows me to send one card from my deck to the GY, and I choose Cracking Dragon!"

_"He sent his ace monster to the GY?" _Daiki questioned.

_"He's planning to use Jack Wyvern's effect!" _Build exclaimed, making the masked duelist tense in alert.

"Next I normal summon one 'Hack Worm' from my hand." He continued as he summoned some kind of mechanical giant worm to the field. "And now I activate Jack Wyvern's effect! I banish both this card, and Hack Worm." Both monsters seemingly dissolved into yellow particles after this declaration. "And thanks to its effect, I can special summon one Dark attribute monster in my GY!"

"Here it comes!" Daiki exclaimed.

"Appear! Cracking Dragon!" The Knight declared, summoning to the field the giant mechanical dragon that he was standing on when it was attacking VRAINS.

Cracking Dragon (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 0)

_"Dammit, he summoned it!" _Genm cursed.

"Battle!" He exclaimed. "End with Amazon Omega! Traffic Blast!"

A moment later, Cracking Dragon shot a blue-fire blast from its mouth, going directly against the Amazon which was soon dissolved into yellow particles, smoke covering the place and destabilizing Masked Knight a little, but fortunately, he managed to regain control on a second.

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't help more Daiki." _The spirit of Omega apologized.

_"Don't worry Haruka." _Daiki responded the spirit. _"We will win this one way or another."_

"While Cracking Dragon remains on my field it makes me the strongest player right now." The Hanoi stated proudly. "Come on kid, this will end on the next turn."

"We will see that!" The masked duelist responded. "Now it's my turn! Draw!"

He quickly placed the taken card on his hand and checked the cards he actually had.

_"You shouldn't summon without thinking." _Genm told the duelist. _"That thing can reduce the ATK of any monster you control and deal damage, and it can't be destroyed by monsters with less or equal level. So annoying!"_

"With our actual hand we can't destroy it." Masked Knight said back. "But we can still deal some damage! I normal summon Kamen Rider Drive to the field!"

Pretty much as before, a black silhouette materialized, with a belt at its waist, and some kind of bracer on its left wrist.

_**Start your engine!**_

The silhouette spun slightly the red ignition key at the right side of the belt, then he took out a red miniature car, whose back part he rotated upwards, and then inserting it on the bracer.

_"Henshin!" _He then pushed forward the car as a lever and put it back to horizontal position.

_**Drive! Type Speed!**_

Red armor parts formed with a design that was clearly the one of a car, with a visor that reminded to white car lights, a diagonal space stood out on its chest, which was soon filled with a black tire that installed on its chest.

Kamen Rider Drive (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1500)

"Bad move kid, I activate Cracking Dragon's effect!" The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed. "If you summon a monster, I can make that monster lose ATK equal to its level X 200, and you lose that same amount of LP!"

Cracking Dragon sent a wave of wind, however, Drive easily evaded the wave by moving at the side, and remained as if nothing had happened.

"What!?" The Hanoi exclaimed in surprise.

"Did you really thought I would be so foolish?" Masked Knight replied. "Kamen Rider Drive's Effect! This card isn't affected by Machine type monster's effects!"

_"I see you finally got yourself a ride, isn't it Daiki?" _The spirit of Drive commented, looking at the masked duelist.

_**"I'm afraid that right now there's more important things to think about Shinnosuke." **_The belt commented with a serious expression.

_"Yeah, I noticed it Belt-san." _Drive replied, looking back at its opponent.

_"Do you have a way to go through that dragon Daiki?"_ Build asked.

_"Only one." _He told them. "Also, I change Build back to ATK position."

KR Build (DEF: 1900-ATK: 1800)

"Battle! Drive, attack Cracking Dragon!" Daiki ordered.

_"As you want." _Drive replied, confident on Daiki's plan, pressing the red button on its bracer.

_**Hissatsu!**_

"What are you planning kid?" His opponent asked.

"Let me show you! I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Double Rider Kick!" A card materialized as Masked Knight finished, showing two figures descending against a monster with flying kicks prepared. "During the battle phase, if I control two or more Kamen Rider monsters in ATK position, I select one of them, and add to the chosen monster the ATK points of a second Kamen Rider in ATK position, I select Drive, so he gains the ATK of Build!" As Drive spun the ignition key on his belt, Build spun the handle on his driver.

**Ready? Go!**

KR Drive (ATK: 1700-3500)

And finally, Drive pushed forward the car on his bracer.

_**Full Throttle! Speed!**_

**Vortex Finish!**

Both Riders then jumped forward and extended their right legs, a red aura enveloping the one of Drive, and a red and blue one for Build. Both of them descended and impacted on Cracking Dragon, a curtain of smoke filling the place after the two attacks hit the mechanical dragon.

**Knight of Hanoi: 4000-3500 LP**

"Cracking Dragon's effect." He declared. "It can't be destroyed in battle by monsters with the same or lower level."

The smoke dissipated, and revealed the Machine monster still flying besides the hacker duelist.

"Your efforts have been in vain." The Hanoi stated with an evil smirk.

"We will see that." Masked Knight responded. "I end my turn."

"As you want." His opponent said. "And I will make sure it's your last one. My turn! Draw!" Another card materialized, and smiled after seeing it. "Perfect! These two cards on my hand will be your end, and I will begin by activating my Spell card: DDoS Attack! I send two DDoS Attack in my deck to the GY." He materialized two cards on his hand which quickly disappeared. "Thanks to this, you receive damage equal to a Machine monster's level times 100, for every card I sent to the GY."

A red beam was shot from the card, and impacted directly on Daiki.

**Masked Knight: 3500-1900 LP**

The impact caused him to lose control on the board, and he had to put as much effort as he could to not be sent out of the wind path.

_"Dammit, that hurt!" _He said on his head.

"And don't think I've ended!" The Knight of Hanoi continued. "Next, I activate the Equip Spell card: Air Cracking Storm." Another card materialized on the field. "And I equip it to Cracking Dragon." As he said this, a group of some kind of blue darts materialized on Cracking Dragon before seemingly disappearing. "Thanks to this, if Cracking Dragon destroys a monster, it can make a second attack during the battle phase."

_"Okay, that doesn't looks good." _Drive commented as he looked at the Dragon.

_"Daiki, please tell me you have something that can help you." _Build said to the masked duelist.

"Battle! Cracking Dragon, destroy Kamen Rider Drive!" The Hanoi declared, its monster immediately shooting a blast of blue fire at him, destroying him.

**Masked Knight: 1900-600 LP**

"And now it's time to end with this. Cracking Dragon, attack Build!" Once again the dragon shot its blue fire blast which was directed at the red and blue armored rider. "I've won!"

"Screw that!" Daiki replied as the attack approached. "Trap Card Activate! Legacy of Warriors!" The face-down revealed itself, showing a black silhouete which had a 'spiritual' version of Build behind it. "Since you destroyed a monster, I can banish a monster in my GY, and I gain LP equal to the banished monster's ATK, and I banish KR Amazon Omega!" A moment later, the impact hit Build, and destroyed him, making Daiki stumble back on his board.

**Masked Knight: 600-2600-1400 LP**

"I saved myself from a very bad one." Masked Knight commented. "Unfortunately for you I still have LP, so the duel still hasn't ended."

"And unfortunately for you, your LP's will be your least worry right now!" The Knight of Hanoi said back with a smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Masked Knight asked, until he noticed a strong wind wave which made him turn to his left, only to see a data wind tornado approaching him. "What!?"

He didn't have time to react as the Data Storm absorbed him, the masked duelist barely could keep the board on balance so he didn't fall down_._

_"Dammit, how am I supposed to get out from here!?" _He asked himself as he was carried for the strong wind. _"If I don't escape I lose, and it won't be a pretty case to have this thing twirl me around! Is this how it's supposed to end this duel?"_

_"Stop thinking like that!" _Genm snapped him out of his momentary panic. _"Will you seriously let something as simple as this to end the duel just like that!?"_

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" He asked back. "Because that would be greatly appreciated."

"Storm Access!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, which allowed him to see Playmaker in the same situation as him, and with a glowing card on his hand before opening himself a path on the Data Storm and getting out from that place.

_"He managed to get a way out?" _Genm asked with surprise.

"It appears that he got something from all this data, and that allowed him to get out from this place." Masked Knight commented. "But whatever he did it's clear we can't copy it."

_"Then let us help you get out from this place, Daiki!" _A voice exclaimed, a moment later, the duelist could see a glowing path that directed out of the Data Storm which slightly surprised him. _"Follow that path, I will help you to get through the wind!" _

_"Were you always capable of doing this?" _The masked duelist asked with surprise but receiving silence as response. _"You know what? Nevermind. In fact I don't know why I didn't think you could help me like this when it's just as crazy as talking with my own cards." _

_"Of course we can!" _One of the voices told him. _"We're the spiritual figures of what lies in your cards! If you believe in us, then we will respond kindly!"_

"Thanks guys." Daiki said before impulsing himself out of the Data Storm, following the path that was given to him.

**Choine! Thunder! Saiko!**

As he approached the 'wall' of the Data Storm, green wind and thunders enveloped him, which proved to be enough to break through the storm, he flew for a few moments before landing back on the wind track, just besides Playmaker.

_"Thanks for that Haruto." _Daiki said mentally as he turned to Playmaker. "Have a way to finish your duel?" He asked him.

"I got one. This will be the last turn of this duel." The duelist responded, his sight not getting out of the Hanoi in front of them.

"What? The Data Storm should have swallowed you two up!" One of the Knights said in surprise.

"The match isn't over yet!" Playmaker declared. "My turn! Draw!"

Masked Knight put his hand on the top of his deck as he eyed his opponent. _"Everyone, this card will mean the end of this duel! Give me the necessary card, my deck!"_

"My turn! Draw!"

Daiki slowly spun the card he took out, but once his eyes saw his card a smirk presented on his face.

_"Would you look at that?" _Genm asked. _"Just the card we needed! End with him Masked Knight!"_

"With Pleasure!" He responded. "Time to end this! I begin summoning Kamen Rider Ghost from my hand!"

Once again a black silhouette materialized with a belt, it held a device that looked as an eye on his hands, and pressed a button at its side, before inserting it on his driver and closing it as he pulled out a lever on the right side of the driver, a black and orange ghost going out from the belt.

**Eye! Batchirimina! Batchirimina!**

_"Henshin!" _The figure exclaimed as he pushed the lever back into the Driver.

**Kaigan: Ore! Let's go! Kakugo! Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost! GO! GO! GO! GO!**

A black and orange armor formed around him and the ghost became a jacket of sorts, the face which was blank on a first moment became orange with a pair of black circles that simulated eyes, and a single horn going out from its forehead.

Kamen Rider Ghost (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1800)

_"Let's end this Daiki!" _The monster proudly stated, the Knight of Hanoi was about to activate the effect of Cracking Dragon, but the masked duelist interrupted him.

"Don't even think about activating that effect." He told his opponent. "Kamen Rider Ghost is only affected by Spirit and Zombie type monster's effects."

"Tchhh...What annoying effect." The Hanoi commented, clearly irritated for not being capable of using his Ace's effects.

"Now I activate KR Ghost effect." Daiki stated as Ghost drew an eye-like figure with his hand on the air. "If this card is normal summoned, I can special summon a level 4 Warrior monster in my GY by negating its effects, I choose Drive!"

An eye-like object went out of the eye Ghost drew, and materialized into Drive.

_"Did you get the necessary card Daiki?" _Drive asked his user.

_"Count on it Shinnosuke, Belt-san." _He responded with confidence.

"But unfortunately for you, Cracking Dragon's effect activates!" His opponent declared, the dragon sent a wave of wind, this time hitting the car-themed rider and sending it back a little, stopping just before Masked Knight.

KR Drive (ATK: 1700-900)

**Masked Knight: 1400-600 LP**

"I told you! While I have Cracking Dragon on the field, this duel is mine!" The Hanoi proclaimed proudly.

"You really think so?" Masked Knight asked him.

"What are you saying?" His opponent asked back.

"I mean that this duel it's over!" He responded confidently. "I activate my Spell Card: Laws of Victory!"

A magic card materialized, showing build standing along with other three figures while being surrounded by various mathematical equations.

"In order to activate this card I must banish my entire hand!" Daiki's cards dissipated into particles. "Then I add to my hand from my deck as many Kamen Rider cards as Kamen Rider monsters I have on my field when this effect was activated, with the condition they must have the same name as the cards on my field."

Two cards on his deck popped up, and the masked duelist took them. "I add Kamen Riders Drive: Type Tridoron and Ghost: Toucon Boost."

"And I'm supposed to be afraid of those two cards?" The Hanoi asked mockingly.

"Yeah, you should." Masked Knight told him. "I activate the effect of Drive: Type Tridoron in my hand, I can special summon this card tributing a 'KR Drive' on my field!" He then moved the card on his Duel Disk to the GY, before putting the respective card on his Duel Disk.

_"Shinnosuke, go ahead!" _

_"Right." _The spirit responded. _"Let's do this Belt-san!"_

_**"Hai, Shinnosuke!"**_

The Rider took out another 'toy car', this one larger than the one on his bracer, he turned the ignition key on his belt, and pressed a button on the side of the shift car.

**Fire all engines!**

The red rider took it and inserted it on the bracer, taking out the other shift car in the process before pushing it forward, a red laser going out of the belt that connected with the bracer for a moment before disappearing.

_**Drive: Type Tridoron!**_

Red pieces of armor surrounded him, and shift cars of various colors moved around him before seemingly disappearing after inserting themselves into the Tridoron Shift car, then, the pieces formed a new armor, this one mostly red in color with white lines, except for the left arm which was completely black in color, and the visor which took a yellow color, once again imitating car lights, finally, a black tire appeared and attached itself on Drive's left shoulder and part of its chest.

KR Drive: Type Tridoron (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2500)

"This card will be responsible of your defeat!" Masked Knight proclaimed.

"But did you forget the effect of Cracking Dragon?" The Hanoi questioned him. "Your monster loses 1600 ATK points, and you receive that damage, this is my victory!"

The mechanical dragon sent once again a wave of wind at Drive.

_**"Shinnosuke, let me take the wheel." **_The belt told him.

_"Do it, Belt-san." _Shinnosuke responded, a moment later, the visor turned red, and as the wind got closer Drive extended a hand forward, the wave of wind crashed against an energy shield of sorts as Drive remained in place unmoving, after the effect was neutralized, the visor turned yellow again.

KR Drive: Type Tridoron (ATK: 2800-2800)

"You have to be kidding me!" The Knight of Hanoi protested.

"Unfortunately for you, Drive: Type Tridoron isn't affected by Machine Type monsters effects." Masked Knight told him. "Now another effect of him, when this card is successfully summoned to my field, I can add one 'Tire Kakimazerl' Spell card to my hand." He added a Spell card which showed various kind of tires in a spiral. "And I equip it to Drive! Thanks to this card, Drive gains one specific effect, and I select Attack 1-2-3!"

Once again, Drive spun the ignition key and pressed the button on the Tridoron Shift Car on his bracer.

_**Come On! Flare, Spike, Shadow! **_

Three spheres of orange, green and purple color appeared and entered into the Tridoron Shift Car before Drive pushed it forward.

_**Tire Kakimazerl: Attack 1-2-3!**_

Three tires of orange with a flame style, a green one with spikes, and a purple one that looked as a shuriken flew over and placed on his left arm, before all converging into the black tire on his shoulder, all mixing into one single tire with parts of the three tires.

"Now, I activate the effect of Attack 1-2-3!" Drive spun the ignition key and pushed forward the Shift Car. "Once per turn, I can negate the effect of a monster on the field until the end phase."

"What!?" The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed in surprise as Drive moved forward and split into four copies that surrounded Cracking Dragon before all of them moved their right arm forward, which sent various energy spikes and a single wheel of fire that impacted in to the monster.

_"And that negates the effects of that annoying monster." _Genm said. _"Don't waste this opportunity Masked Knight!"_

"You can count on it." Daiki told him. "Now I activate the effect of Ghost: Toucon Boost in my hand, I special summon it by tributing a KR Ghost on my field!" The card on his Duel Disk was sent to the GY, and another one placed on its place. _"The way is clean for you, Takeru!"_

_"Thanks for that, Daiki." _Ghost told him as he brought out another Eyecon, he pressed the button on it, which caused fire to appear, before putting it on his Driver.

**Ippatsu Toucon!**

**Eye! Batchirimina! Batchirimina!**

_"Henshin!" _He pulled the lever out and back inside once again.

**Toucon Kaigan: Boost! Ore ga Boost! (Go!) Furuitatsu Ghost! (Fight!) Go! (Fight!) Go! (Fight!) Go! Go! (Fight!)**

A red and black ghost materialized and flew around him as a red and black armor formed, the ghost then formed a jacket over him as the blank face took a red color and a black flame-like design formed the 'eyes', and a horn appeared on the forehead.

KR Ghost: Toucon Boost: (6/ATK: 2300/DEF: 2300)

"Time for a Climax!" Masked Knight proclaimed. "Battle! Drive, attack and destroy Cracking Dragon!"

Drive did as said, he pressed the red button on his bracer.

_**Hissatsu!**_

Drive then spun the ignition key, before pushing the Shift Car forward.

_**Full Throttle! Attack 1-2-3!**_

An aura of orange, green and purple colors enveloped him before jumping forward and descending against Cracking Dragon with a side kick.

"What? Cracking Dragon has a higher attack!" The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed.

Cracking Dragon (ATK: 3000)

KR Drive: Type Tridoron (ATK: 2800)

"Not anymore!" Masked Knight responded. "Thanks to Drive: Type Tridoron effect, if this card battles against a Machine monster, that monster's ATK is reduced in half only during damage calculation!"

Cracking Dragon (ATK: 3000-1500)

"No way!" He exclaimed just a moment before Drive hit Cracking Dragon, and destroyed it in a great explosion.

**Knight of Hanoi: 3500-2100 LP**

"And now it's Ghost turn!" Daiki continued. "Direct attack!"

Ghost raised a hand with two fingers up forward as a red eye-like symbol formed behind him, before placing his hand on the lever, pulling it out, and inserting it back inside.

**Toucon Dai Kaigan!**

The red eye deformed and became red energy that surrounded Ghost's right leg, and jumped forward in a kick.

**Boost Omega Drive!**

"Impossible!" The Knight of Hanoi exclaimed just before Ghost's Rider Kick hit him, and sending him flying out of his board with a great explosion.

**Knight of Hanoi: 2100-0 LP**

**Winner: Masked Knight**

"Game Clear." He declared.

_"Hahahaha!" _Genm laughed. _"That's what happens when you mess with the disciple of a god!"_

"Thanks everyone." Daiki said gratefully, just as the smoke cleared, letting him see Playmaker and the two monsters that accompanied him.

"You have no right to call yourself a duelist!" He said as the other Hanoi was sent flying away from his board. Just before the two enigmatic duelists stood side-by-side, both of them eying each other monsters for a while.

_"Haven't seen that kind of monsters before." _Both of them said on their heads.

"It appears that we've ended here." Playmaker commented. "I don't know who you are, but depending on what you do I may consider an enemy or an ally, specially considering that AI you possess."

"You mean Genm?" Masked Knight asked him back with a confident smirk. "Lose preoccupation, he doesn't mean bad, even if he won't admit it. Anyways, I could say the same to you, I don't know anything about you, neither you know all the secrets I have behind me, though, it's clear that we are against the same objective."

He then began moving faster, and looked back at Playmaker. "I won't duel against you unless you give me a real reason. Stay aware Playmaker, otherwise I will have defeated any Hanoi that appears before you have a chance to react! We will see each other again, that's for sure." A moment later, he jumped off of his board before disconnecting.

_"I don't trust him." _The AI in his Duel Disk commented. _"The fact he has such an advanced AI says a lot, there isn't supposed to be more like me out here."_

"He is a mysterious one." Playmaker commented. "But I will discover who he is, and I will stop him if it's necessary."

Even when the two of them didn't know it, their duels were broadcast on the real world, and the vigilantes of the virtual got the attention of a great amount of persons that watched their respective duels.

Unknown to both of them, that day would make the beginning of something that would change the way duelists watched the world, because the mysterious Masked Knight wasn't the first that had the ability to interact with his own cards.

Neither was he the last one...

The moment when the duels had a bigger importance in life and death would come back.

Let the Shadow Games begin once again!

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter of this story, I know there didn't appear more than just Kamen Riders in this chapter, but the other cards will appear in the future.**

**Now, before ending this, I would like to ask for some of you that have read this chapter to send me OC's.**

**It won't be massive SYOC, that's a big no, but I would like to ask for two OC's right now, the idea is for them to be Charisma Duelists that will be Masked Knight's next challenge. If you're interested, send me a message via PM and I will send the OC Sheet, in case of being more than 2 I will choose the best ones, of course there will be some rules:**

**1- No Mary Sues or Gary Stu.**

**2- Be creative when making your characters, don't just copy paste a character from other series here, also be descriptive, that way it will be easier for me to write about them.**

**3- Be creative when making your decks, don't just insert a meta deck for your character because this is the anime, a meta deck would definitely screw up everyone in there.**

**4- Created cards are accepted, but make sure to send the cards description as I will in the bottom of this chapter.**

**And that's the all for now, once I have gotten at least one OC I will continue with the next chapter, though, I won't mainly focus on this story as of right now, since I have to update two other stories I'm actually working on, this will be updated when I simply don't feel writing the two other stories.**

**Original cards for this chapter:**

KR Amazon Omega  
Attribute: Earth  
LV: 5  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
Effect: If you have no monsters on your field, you can special summon this card from your hand. During a turn, if you receive any damage, this card gains ATK equal to half the damage you've received until the End Phase.  
ATK/DEF: 2000/1800

KR Build  
Attribute: Earth  
LV: 4  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: If this card is normal or special summoned, add a Spell or Trap card from your deck to your hand. If this card is normal summoned, you can pay 500 LP, draw a card. You can only use each effect of KR Build once per turn.  
ATK/DEF: 1800/1900

KR Drive  
Attribute: Earth  
LV: 4  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand if you have a 'Kamen Rider'monster on your field. This card isn't affected by Machine type monsters effects.  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1400

KR Ghost  
Attribute: Dark  
LV: 4  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: This card is only affected by Spirit and Zombie type monsters effects. If this card is normal summoned, you can choose a level 4 or lower Warrior type monster in your GY, special summon it, but it has its effects negated. Once per duel, if this card is in your GY, you can special summon it.  
ATK/DEF: 1700/1800

KR Ghost: Toucon Boost  
Attribute: Fire  
LV: 6  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand tributing a KR Ghost on your field. You can tribute this card on the field (Quick Effect) special summon a KR Ghost from your deck of lower level than this card, and if you do, that monster gains 500 ATK and DEF points. You can only use each effect once per turn.  
ATK/DEF: 2400/2400

KR Drive: Type Tridoron  
Attribute: Earth  
LV: 8  
Warrior/Effect  
Effect: You can special summon this card from your hand tributing a KR Drive on your field. This card isn't affected by Machine type monster effects. When this card is summoned, you can add a 'Tire Kakimazerl' spell card from your deck to your hand. If this monster declares an attack, reduce the opponent's monster ATK points in 500 only during Damage Calculation, if that monster is Machine type, reduce it in half. You can only use each effect once per turn.  
ATK/DEF: 2800/2500

Double Rider Kick  
Quick-Play Spell  
Effect: During the Battle Phase, if you control two or more Kamen Rider monsters in ATK position, you can select one 'KR' monster you control, and if you do, add to the chosen monster ATK the ATK points of a second Kamen Rider in ATK position only during damage calculation.

Laws of Victory  
Normal Spell  
Effect: Banish all cards in your hand (Min. 1), then add to your hand as many 'Kamen Rider' monsters from your deck as Kamen Rider monsters you have on your field during the turn this card was activated. The chosen monsters must have the same names as the ones on your field. You can only use one 'Laws of Victory' per turn.

Tire Kakimazerl  
Equip Spell  
Effect: Can only be equipped to KR Drive: Type Tridoron. Choose one of the following effects and give it the equipped monster.  
Attack 1-2-3: Once per turn, choose an opponent's monster, negate its effects until the End Phase.  
People Saver: Select one monster in your GY, special summon it to your field, and if you do, gain LP equal to half of that monster's ATK points, also, you can select one monster on the field with the same attribute as the targeted monster, that monster can't attack during the next Battle Phase.  
Kouji Genbar: Once per turn, choose an opponent's monster, change it to DEF mode, also, this monster deals piercing damage until the End Phase.  
OverDrive: Double this monster's ATK points until the End Phase, at the End Phase after this effect was used, destroy the equipped monster.

Legacy of Warriors  
Normal Trap  
Effect: During the Battle Phase, if your adversary destroyed a monster you control: You can banish one Warrior type monster in your GY, and you gain LP equal to the banished monster ATK points. You can only activate one 'Legacy of Warriors' per turn.

**And that's the end for now. Alphazero524 disconnecting.**


End file.
